


Gawking

by kathrynaryann



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, Fluff, Friendship/Love, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathrynaryann/pseuds/kathrynaryann
Summary: Some Hogwarts students are quite gawking at someone... And sometimes, gawking may lead into detention. Once in a while, it may lead you to your heart's desire...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Minerva McGonagall
Comments: 11
Kudos: 73





	Gawking

**Author's Note:**

> I am just playing at JK Rowling's magnificent playground.  
> Originally posted ff.net but this is the edited version.

It was Thursday night and the Hogwarts staff meeting has just concluded. Most of the professors are getting ready to leave to their own businesses, thou no one has actually exited the room when Astronomy Professor Aurora Sinistra asked Transfiguration Professor Hermione Granger, if she will still join them tomorrow night for their card games.

"Oh Sinistra, I meant to beg off. Alas, I have two Gryffindors in detention." Hermione replied with regret.

"You've decided to serve it tomorrow?" Neville Longbottom inserted in the conversation.

The wizard is the current Head of Gryffindor House and the Herbology Professor. Three years after the defeat of Voldemort, Professor Pomona Sprout opted to retire. Coincidentally or just as designed, Neville finished his Herbology apprenticeship and became eligible to take over teaching the course full time. A job, which none had questioned his ability. And as obvious to all, of how he is happy with it for the last seven years.

"The sooner those boys face the consequences of their actions, the better." was Hermione response to Neville. She then issued a sigh and threw him a pointed look, "I swear, as students we were not as heedless"

"Hermione, you're best friends with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley!" Neville countered, and he said it in such manner that expected to have explained how debatable Hermione thought of their students' elected activities, compared to the Trio's back then.

A considerable chuckle from other professors made Hermione aware of their audience, which strangely seemed to include everyone in the staff room.

"But don't you think serving the detention yourself forfeits the intended validity of the chastisement?" This time, Hogwarts Deputy— Filius Flitwick openly joins the chitchat.

"Exactly what I told her, Professor." Neville laughingly retorted. He returned the pointed look at Hermione and then added, "She'd probably just reward those two Gryffindors!"

Sinistra, who unintentionally initiated the discussion, had to inquire in confusion, "Why would Hermione nullify the punishment in serving detention?"

"Because during this detention, the students will surely gawk at her, the root cause of detention." Neville answered in clarification, but apparently, without any success.

"You gave students detention for gawking at you?" Sinistra disbelievingly asked. The supposed explanation confused her furthermore. And the same puzzlement can be seen from the looks of most Professors. And those who weren't fully listening had outright drop the disinterest and displayed the same curiosity regarding the nature of the detention in discussion.

But before Hermione could craft a fitting response, Draco Malfroy interposed, in an exasperated but detectably amused tone, "It was for the duel that transpired due to aforementioned gawking."

Hermione turned her attention to her former schoolmate, who is the resident Potions Professor and the Head of Slytherin House. Two years after Neville became Hogwarts Professor, Draco also joined the Hogwarts staff as Professor Horace Slughorn returned to his own retirement.

"The dunderheads," Draco continued providing his meaning, "With their arcane mental process, had it in them to feel affronted, upon learning that thyself is not lone in gawking at their exquisite Transfiguration Professor." He then allowed himself a rare teasing smirk— one directed at Hermione.

This drew up Hermione's brow. She can't say that she and Draco truly socialise. Nevertheless, she would never discount that the wizard is aware of the true motivation behind her decision to apply for the suddenly open Transfiguration post his school term.

The day she arrived at the castle, various gifts from her colleagues welcomed Hermione inside her assigned personal rooms. The one from her old schoolmate had a note, which sent her disbelieving self into mini heart attack.

It read—

' _Thank you for not permitting the Headmistress to take the untimely vacated teaching post, herself.. The additional responsibilities would certainly run her down. The woman deserves to be happy, be cared for, and not be burdened furthermore. And I cannot think of someone who is more suitable for the 'post'…'_

Draco Malfoy got it right. Mostly the part that of all people, Minerva warranted no extra burden. And how the older woman should be at the receiving end of the _taking care of_ …

As to his double entendre, about Hermione being the one as the _suitable for the post_ , it rendered her short of thunderstruck, and at the same time thoroughly encouraged.

To say that Hermione Granger loves Minerva McGonagall with all her heart is quite an understatement. The venerated woman had captured the entirety of Hermione for so long that she couldn't even remember how, or when exactly her simple admiration had morphed into deep consuming love.

However, through the years, Hermione had drawn an extensive list of reasons, to NOT romantically pursue the woman she loves… The top item of that list had warned Hermione to NOT RISK the precious friendship she has crafted with one Minerva McGonagall. For that reason, she never allowed herself to cross the line, and firmly locked herself with the role of the Headmistress' _dear_ friend, a label that she knew most people had tagged her with, for the last few years. Keeping the treasured friendship safe, she dulled every longing for more. She contented herself with a friendship that is and of itself is as rare as a philosopher's stone. So, even at times when opportunity seemingly presented itself, she always held back declaring how in-love she has been with Minerva McGonagall.

Until the unforeseen case of Hogwarts' immediate need for a Transfiguration Professor…

Last September, shortly before opening of new term, Hogwarts had lost its tenured Transfiguration Professor from sudden illness. While there were two-to-three Transfiguration Masters who have expressed interest to take the open post, they found themselves unable to apply due to present commitments. The impossible timing to find qualified and unengaged Transfiguration Master would then obligate Minerva McGonagall to take the job herself, concurrent of Hogwarts Headship, until a new professor is hired.

When Hermione learned of this predicament, she made her offer to teach the course. Although she has no teaching experience, she threw in the fact that she is a Transfiguration Master. And really, she is more than confident that no one would think she is not qualified to be part of Hogwarts Staff.

Truthfully, Hermione foremost concern is to not allow Minerva such additional undertaking. Not when the woman barely survived the last war, and the immediate years after Voldemort's downfall as she repaired the castle day and night. And not when the woman is steadily making bold changes within Hogwarts, and her continuous involvement with some Ministry sections.

But then, Minerva did not think it was a sound judgment on Hermione's part. The older witch refused to take Hermione away from her prominent Ministry position, citing that her blazing career path shall not be interrupted just because Hogwarts' Transfiguration Professor dropped dead.

Hermione argued to let her take the post for the interim, for just 1 year. And it will afford Hogwarts the time to find someone for the succeeding school opening. She even claimed that the experience would help her Ministry career to have wider influence with the students, and that those young people will be part of the adult world eventually, and not to mention a better connection with their parents.

The presented rationale held some sense, which Minerva did not earlier consider, and honestly cannot opposed. Plus, she did admit to Hermione that she'd be lucky to get 3-4 hours night sleep for a year if she takes the teaching job, with her Headmistress duties, and her involvement with some Ministry matters. Further, Hermione smartly _mentioned_ the offer to Filius, who told other professors, and they, one by one, went their way to tell the Headmistress that they would love to have Hermione Granger in the castle.

However, Hermione had concealed another reason, the most important reason for taking advantage of the interim job at Hogwarts. The truest cause is that the long attempt to be contented with _just_ friendship has ultimately reached its demanding juncture. Something snapped inside Hermione.

When her brilliant mind started examining the notion of going back to Hogwarts for a teaching stint, it simultaneously made her evaluate of the many years that she had wasted; of not telling Minerva of how she feels. Especially when she had realised the timeframe— of the indubitable ten years that passed since Hogwarts battle— she could no longer hold herself from wanting to want more than friendship with the woman she loves.

She then requested for unscheduled sabbatical at her MLE post. Minister Shacklebolt simply granted her one. How could he not? He is one of the handfuls who knew why she never seriously went into a romantic relationship with anyone. Kingsley sincerely supports her, of her _attempt_ to be closer to her heart's desire. Hence, last September 1, she temporarily left her Ministry job, and headed to Hogwarts, to go for the most precious post, the one in Minerva's heart…

Fast forward today, as they approach Christmas break, she is nowhere near Minerva's heart. More accurately, she was unprepared for the even more formal detachment of the older witch as full persona Headmistress, as the ultimate authority of Hogwarts— far from that less reserved woman Hermione is friends with. The one she would have occasional teas, lunches, dinners, outside of Hogwarts, outside of the Ministry Meetings… The one she would have serious and casual discussions, of everything and anything. The one she would visit Diagon Alley (or Hogsmeade) for no reason but to spend time together when they happen to know that the other is in the area.

Now, months in the castle, Hermione found herself spending even lesser time with the woman, except for very rare times the Headmistress would free herself from her office and joined her for short walks, or at Hermione's scheduled night patrol. Furthermore, Hogwarts has qualified applicants to teach Transfiguration next school opening. Deputy Flitwick is already shortlisting the candidates. Thus, Hermione's stay at Hogwarts is due to end in few months, and her plans to cross the proverbial line to Minerva's heart while in the castle is pathetically going nowhere..

Yet, going back to here and now, it was almost funny to attribute how the discussion of her students impending detention is lighting the path for Hermione, to face the imperative call to be the Gryffindor she ought to be… Hermione mused of how her two Gryffindor students, the ones she planned to sit at detention tomorrow night for duelling, are seemingly more Gryffindor than one Hermione Granger.

 _Fucking Gryffindor Granger._ She almost exclaimed loudly before Draco stole her attention, again.

"The dunderheads, while not really damaging their classroom with missed hexes, were heard shouting demands to disclose the reasons and intentions of gawking at Professor Hermione Granger."

At this point, Hermione could not contain her surprise. For one thing, Draco has an accurate account of the silly incident. Well, at least it was the same narrative she had received from the students who supposedly witnessed the said _duel_. Secondly, she can't quite believe Draco's willingness to join such chatter, without any prompting.

Draco graciously gestured towards Minerva's general direction and stated, "Forgive me Headmistress, but I swear to Merlin, Gryffindor House could use less chivalry and more sense."

Peripherally, she saw Minerva perfectly arched an eyebrow in response, but obviously the woman has no plans to comment. Meanwhile, Neville, the other Gryffindor in the room was about to say something when Draco cut him off, and then heavily punched out each succeeding words, ones certainly directed at Hermione.

"But then again, they say Gryffindor house is always running on courage. That if one calls thyself a Gryffindor, one would never back down, especially not from matters of the heart. Is that so, Professor Granger?"

There. A baton was handed to Hermione… Ironically, of all people, Draco's scheming pushes the door open… One Hermione resolved to enter…

"Yes, Professor." Hermione donned her signature Cheshire grin in attempt to cover the shivering running inside her as she inched closer to the unknown. "Us Gryffindors, and our predisposition to trail after the beating of our hearts with every courage we have. And as mad as that can be, Godric will not allow us to apologise for it."

"You don't suppose your two Gryffindors should be contrite?" Another bait handed by Draco.

"Oh, don't be mistaken, the boys have profusely apologised for their transgression. Ill discipline is never tolerated in Gryffindor house. And believe me, a long laborious essay tomorrow at detention would make them more sorry for their duel."

"Only for the duel?" Draco pushed once more, and not without an obvious smirk appearing on his usually passive handsome face.

"A well-deserved detention for the duel," Hermione started, and gave herself a huge mental and emotional kick before she uttered, "but Merlin, if I think that gawking merits detention— Harry and I would have been in a lot of detentions— for always gawking during our **Transfiguration** classes."

A pin drop could have heard at the starling silence that after Hermione's admission...

"Harry Potter?" Fortunately, it was interrupted by Neville, "He did what?"

"Harry gawked." Hermione mentally hugged Neville in appreciation. "At the Headmistress. He started his gawking the night Professor was fetched to deal with us that third year. Obviously roused from sleep with her beautiful hair braided down, Harry's jaw dropped to the floor. He could not get passed the Professor's exquisite appearance. I think he barely heard the Professor's exasperation directed at us. You know, for the foreboding situation we got ourselves in, again..." She finished in chuckles, for both the memory and to cover the nervousness creeping on her spine.

"Well, this goes to illustrate that the boy who lived had a normal teenage years at Hogwarts, other than his multiple trips at the infirmary." Poppy injected, which earned laughs amongst the audience. 

Hermione decided then that there was no turning back. She urged a little bit more. "Yes, Poppy. Honestly, Harry and I quite agreed that our gawking together at **someone so beautiful** is far more effective in welding us tighter in friendship. Tighter than tackling down a troll in a bathroom!"

That gathered another round of laughs from the staff. Poppy managed to add another comment in jest, "Somehow, I am very happy to hear that apart from your dangerous endeavour, your rapport was fortified by mutual gawking at our very own Minerva."

"Indeed." Hermione laughed with them, and committed to memory of everyone's reaction. Of how some professors stole a glance at the Headmistress. And of how the same Headmistress— tried to hide the astonished expression from her face and settled with a small shake of her head…

"Please don't tell Harry when he visits." Hermione continued to heavily front her admission with Harry's admiration. It seems less daunting to carry the conversation in such fashion. Inwardly, she promised to do something extremely nice for her best friend, for her rather use of him, though unknowingly.

"Why not? It would be fun to knock Harry with it!" Neville grinningly quipped.

"Harry would brood," Hermione grinned, "And hex me when it reaches him how one of his most kept secret has been revealed at Hogwarts staff room!" 

"Really? Harry? The Golden Boy who lived hexes his Golden Brain best friend?" Neville once again helped Hermione with the redirection of the discussion, without really leaving the point of the matter.

"Yes!" It took Hermione half second before deciding to tell the story to tactically weaved something with her revelation, "He sent me tons of brooding and hexing when I told Ginny. It was the day before their wedding. I wanted to poke him out of his nervousness for he kept worrying that Ginny might change her mind. So, I told Ginny to show him that his fiancee would never bolt even knowing that her husband-to-be used to gawk at our Transfiguration Professor— of how it is his most guarded secret."

"That's wicked of you, Hermione" Neville laughingly commented, "but I doubt Ginny would ever bolt." 

"True and I know that too!" Hermione followed through with her narration, "As I expected, Ginny laughed, most especially at Harry's red-face. She then kissed him but not after telling him that she wasn't shocked. She said she can't fault Harry and I for gawking because she agrees how gorgeous the Professor is. In the end, it worked. It took away Harry's worries for he became pre-occupied overcoming his quandary, not to mention in hexing me!"

Of course, Harry's hexes were never serious and no professor thinks so. And she's all too aware of another compliment she dropped for the older witch in front of everybody. When she caught the twinkle in Rolanda Hooch's eyes, suddenly she understood something— of the fact that Draco is not the only one aware of her feelings. And that right now, their fellow Professors had caught on with what she is revealing…

Doubts, momentarily crept on Hermione regarding her intention, but before she could decide whether to back down or proceed in declaring more, another cue was set for her.

"What does Harry say with your own habit of gawking at the Headmistress?"

Bloody Merlin, Flitwick did not leave her a room for retreat.

"Well..." Hermione can see how the Hogwarts Professors are rallying her to go forth. And she decided to go for a home run "Since Harry knows how I have not gotten over **MY** attraction. And how such a crush, how the gawking was no longer about gawking, and how it eventually became more than that, and how it's too real, for too long... Harry would get Ron to join him in pestering me about not being a Gryffindor to do something about it…"

There. Despite Hermione's rambling, it was impossible for everyone present not to truly grasp her declarations. Impossible for Minerva not to have heard how much Hermione feels for her…

Hermione never thought she would blurt her feelings at such manner. After months of staying at Hogwarts and whenever she was alone with Minerva, the buzzing feeling to confess to the woman cloaked her all the time. Yet, she never felt the indescribable compulsion to take the leap. However, for unexplainable reason, tonight's conversation of gawking incident, of all things, it has propelled her to finally expressed her enduring feelings for Minerva McGonagall, with every Hogwarts staff in attendance no less.

Sometimes, she is a dunderhead… She could just hear Severus Snape's validation of it… But she knew, that the perished Slytherin would also agree that she is not a Gryffindor for nothing.

"So, if Harry finds out that I revealed his silly secret to you lot, he would certainly hex and hex me! But this time, as he is not getting over his wedding anxiety, I would have to hex back. Do not blame me if the boy who lived and lived would land in St. Mungos!"

Snickering and outright cackling erupted at Hermione's playful and cheeky conclusion. Totally amused faces settled on everyone, except on a certain emerald-eyed witch, of creases of thoughtful consideration appeared on her forehead. And thin lips formed into a line.

Thereafter, everyone comprehended the wisdom in breaking the night, leaving the matter before they trapped themselves with the severity of what just happened. They ensue exiting the staff room to retire, cleverly led by Draco.

Hermione felt Neville ushering her out of the room as he chatted about wanting to tease one Harry Potter at their next gang dinner. He entirely ignored the part about her confession and she appreciated his friend's thoughtfulness. Nonetheless, the beaming smile on Neville's face is a clear indication of how much he is on board with her open declaration.

Hermione did not attempt to look back at the Headmistress as she exited the staff room. It was not due to lack of courage. She actually wanted to give Minerva the time— to fully absorb what was revealed… and make up her mind, whether to ignore her, give her a chance, or hex her to kingdom come…

The following night, Hermione entered her classroom for the said detention; followed by the two fifth year Gryffindors… slash gawkers… slash flopped duelists… slash dunderheads…

Both students were very tentative with their movements and as meek as a Gryffindor can be. Evidently, Professor Granger is quite in a bad mood, and they do not wish to worsen it. They both quietly settled into the readings and essays they were assigned to submit at the end of the detention.

Hermione is indeed in not so amiable mood. For starters, she only managed less than four hours sleep last night. A continuous loop of replay about her declaration at the staff room had her tossing and turning. Massive assault of guesswork that perhaps she just threw into the waste bin the treasured friendship... And for what…? For insane notion to have more with Minerva...?

Now the question begs, how would Minerva McGonagall respond? Yes, the woman is a Gryffindor herself, but the older witch is a rare Gryffindor whose bravery is unlike most courageous people. Minerva's was never loud, but equally powerful, if not more, in its quiet, deep, encompassing manner.

Did Hermione commit the gravest blunder of HOW she laid her heart out? Or the principle of actually telling Minerva is in of itself a mistake?

The second-guessing taunted Hermione, and by 4 am, she gave up, kicked-off her bed sheets, tackled her backlog Ministry related readings to make use of the time before dealing with the situation she had created. But by the time she got down into the great hall for breakfast, she was running late for she was madly changing robes for three times, of the same teaching robes she has been wearing as Professor. Such madness… And when she got there, she didn't know whether to sigh in relief, or disappointment, to find the Headmistress' seat to be notably empty.

Despite the wide smiles directed at her by the Hogwarts staff, thankfully everyone happened to be wearing their smart hats and refrained from mentioning anything about the prior night. Nonetheless, Hermione's unease continued its ascension…

Around lunch time, Filius nonchalantly provided unsolicited account that the Headmistress fire-called him late last night about leaving Hogwarts for personal matters with uncertain time of when she would return. And as they conversed, the Headmistress was still absent. In fact, as Hermione routed her way to her classroom to serve the detention after dinner, she knew that the bloody older witch is still away, which in effect, massively lobbed Hermione into deeper internal misgiving.

' _I have angered Minerva. She is absolutely livid to want to be out of the castle. Probably to avoid challenging me into a duel for my ludicrousness… I am such a dunderhead…'_

Those statements kept parading in Hermione's mind. She was struggling to ignore the trepidation taunting her as the day comes to an end. But the Gryffindor in her intensely refuses to regret the gamble she finally took. It was time…

' _I'll take the fight… I'll take it… If a fight is where this will lead, I am not going to back down. And I'll snog the hell out of you Minerva before you can hex me to kingdom come…'_

The last part of Hermione's rumination almost had her grinning, until she had to school her face with sternness when she realised that her two Gryffindors' in detention are subtly gesticulating at each other. They are obviously not concentrating with their tasks at hand. She was about to send them slightly caustic remarks for the inattentiveness when she saw the very cause of the boys' distraction… The bloody older woman, who is in complete command of Hermione's being, currently standing just inside her classroom door.

"Headmistress… Good evening." Hermione succeeded to not stammer in her greeting upon setting her sight at the witch, who is dead set staring at her direction… with unreadable countenance.

The older witch merely nodded in return. And Hermione is utterly guarded when she asked, "Is there something I can help you with, Headmistress?"

"None." Was the succinct response from Minerva McGonagall, followed by a dismissive remark, "Just carrying on Professor Granger..."

Hermione did not know which of the many feelings that flooded her that she wanted to entertain first, or entertain at all… Delight at the seeing the woman. Fright at the indecipherable expression of the woman. Annoyance at the unconcerned spoken words… Or the thundering confirmation in her heart that there is no one else but Minerva McGonagall… As well as complete confusion of why the bloody hell the woman is observing her current detention…?

"Headmistress—" Hermione started, again to make clarity of the woman's purpose for appearing in her classroom. "Did I forget a meeting?"

Hermione waited for an answer, as Minerva McGonagall remained silent. It puzzled Hermione and she cracked her brain for any work related she might have missed…. But she was certain there was none… And with the prolong silence from Minerva, she almost gave-up to receive a response when she finally got one she'll never could have anticipated…

"I am just here— to gawk at you, Hermione."

Hermione heard a thump. She knew it meant that one of the students fell out his seat, but she could not take away her eyes from Minerva McGonagall. Then somehow, she quickly remembered to shut her own mouth in disbelief for what has been stated by Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts, Transfiguration Master, War Heroine, and venerated witch…

AND within hearing of two students currently in detention…

Before Hermione could gather her scattered brain, Minerva beat her to it again as the woman spoke directly to the two students.

"Misters William and Finnick, if I had challenged into duel every witch and wizard who gawked at our beautiful Professor Granger, out of— _protectiveness_ , it could have resulted into many untimely demise. I fear that the consequence would not be mere detention... My punishment could be no less than Azkaban… Do you follow my meaning?"

"We understand, Headmistress." Finnick, being a Gryffindor himself let out a grin as he added, "Gawking is okay because we should not deny our feelings of admiration. But to duel is wrong."

Hearing his fellow Gryffindor's cheek, William was encouraged to follow suit, "And Headmistress, we are grateful you were never inclined to duel those who gawk at Professor Granger. Otherwise, Finnick and I would never pass our fifth year..."

The very rare chuckles from the Headmistress surprised the three other Gryffindors in the room even more, as well as the actual response that was uttered by the revered woman, "I am delighted to hear that, you just proven Professor Malfoy wrong when last night he said that Gryffindor House is lacking sense, as he was goading Professor Granger into admitting that she loves me."

Hermione almost pinch herself to check if what is transpiring in front of her is real and not a product of her imagination. Did Minerva just… what…?

Again, before Hermione could make head or tail, the two boys were moving as the Headmistress released them from detention, extracting a promise from them to turn their outstanding essays by tomorrow. And as the door shut, she found herself utterly dumbstruck. And then Minerva moved and sat on the Professor's desk corner, placing her mere inches to touching Hermione who remained motionless in her seat.

"I meant everything I said, Hermione," Minerva fingers lightly brushed the side face of the younger witch, "everything."

"What...?" Hermione was fast rewinding the few minutes that occurred, trying to reconcile of what she heard versus what she thought she had heard... And controlling the explosive feeling produced by the slightest touch from the woman she loves.

"Had I let jealousy ran with abandon every time I see them gawking at you— At the woman I love… I would have been in Azkaban a long time ago. Especially the many times I have learned how that wizard or that witch had asked you out on a date. Every bloody time, I had to contained my resentment..."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I thought, I am a mere friend, Hermione. And I was convinced that that's all I'll ever be…"

Hermione could only shake her head in response.

"Normally, I keep former students in distance for about half decade or so from the time they've graduated before moving them into another category as adults, and not regard them as students. But then, just after the war, after you took your impressive NEWTS, and you just got a job offer from Ministry, you visited for tea to tell me the news. 

"I was with Harry and Ron when I got the letter from Kingsley, then after reading them, for inexplicable reason, I wanted to tell you too. I made dozens of draft for that bloody short letter to ask if you are willing to accept to have me at Hogwarts for tea."

"Thank Merlin for that lead to more tea meetings, and paved way for us to move from teacher-student-formal association into actual being friends. You don't know how it gave me something to be grateful about, especially when I was still drowning by guilt for surviving another war, while failing to save others. Your presence in my life made the difference in so many ways. Your friendship and your unceasing conviction to make our world better got me to move forward with lighter burden. And through the years... it was impossible not to realise that I have fallen in love with you, darling. However, I resolved to be happy with the friendship you share with me."

Hermione had to swallow an emotional ball in her throat before she uttered words she always wanted to tell Minerva.

"Few years back when we were having a discussion over the latest Transfiguration journal, it dawned on me that my feelings for you are not simple admiration of your beauty and power or reverence of who you are to our society… I almost dropped my tea that afternoon when it hit me how I'm so much in-love with you." Hermione continued to confess, "And as times go by and people keep wanting to know why I never had serious relationship, I knew it is because there can never be anyone in my heart, but you."

"Darling, you never indicated… And an old woman like me would never presume... The likely rejection was too much that I've always stopped myself to think of trying to become more… I've reasoned time and time again of how you deserve more than a 'has been' like me—"

"You are not a 'has been' and will never be..."

"Until your gawking story telling last night, I never considered that someone like you would want to be with me… I've closed that door in all honesty... Do you know that I have to watch and re-watch the memories in the pensive last night, to ensure that I have not misinterpreted what you have said?"

"Minerva, you could have knocked at my door and asked me..."

"I did not think I could handle it if it was plain wishful thinking… I needed... I had to visit Harry and Ronald… To sort of solicit for enough inklings that what you've said last night were not in jest and held something more...

"You went to the boys?"

"Well, despite my attempt to be subtle, Harry immediately caught on, and told me, and I quote, _'Honestly Headmistress, just snog Hermione'_."

Two witches with teary eyes laughed. Then both moved and foreheads touched with each other. When they moved to hold each other gazes, they just breathe in the scent of togetherness for a long stretch of undetermined time, before they asked in almost simultaneously.

"Are we just going to gawk--"

"Gawk at each other?"

Again, laughter rang out. 

Until it died when lips meant to kiss each other met for the first time…

Shutting the world outside...

And completely missing the retreating footsteps of two Gryffindors, both pumping their fists with mile-wide grins, as somehow they understood that their gawking at their Transfiguration Professor has been significantly instrumental, to something that would turn the wizarding world into mad gasping, for the brilliant love story between two great and powerful witches...

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Epilogue**

Two decades later

At Hogwarts

* * *

Hogwarts Headmaster Draco Malfoy had caught two six-year Gryffindors in one of the empty hallways as most students were outside basking in clear weather. Both are indignantly arguing with each other and he had to hold his absolute amusement upon realising what the squabble was all about.

"What? Gawk at Rose so she'll go out on a date with you? Are you insane? She'll think you have eye problem or something." Gryffindor 1 totally mocking Gryffindor 2.

"Did you never hear the famous story of how her parents, the heroes Minerva McGonagall and Hermione Granger-McGonagall, of how they told each other that they are in-love with each other?" Gryffindor 2 defended.

"I heard that gawking story. That was romantic senseless mate. Don't really think that gawking is within the faculty of the likes of MINISTER Hermione Granger-McGonagall and former HEADMISTRESS Minerva McGonagall!" Gryffindor 1 insisted.

"It was true! My uncle was in that detention when Rose's mum just snog Rose's mother." Gryffindor 2 swore with all of his being.

"That's utterly blimmey."

"Utterly true story."

"Utterly inventive."

"Are you calling me a liar?"

Both Gryffindors were moving to withdraw their wands from their robes when they changed their course upon hearing an exasperated sigh from behind them… And realised that it was issued by their Headmaster.

For a moment, Draco thought how Gryffindor House could really use some sense… But then, he could never really argue about their penchant for over-the-top declarations. One called to his mind is the very topic the present students were debating about- the one about the parents of Rose McGonagall…

"Misters, are you really going to draw your wands?"

"No… Ye... No, sir."

"We apologise Headmaster. We are just in disagreement over something…"

"I trust that you can stop being dunderheads." Draco Malfoy once again released a sigh then decided to give-in and indulged into shocking students… "And yes, gentlemen, that love story you were arguing about was absolutely true…"

As he turned to leave the boys, he then wickedly added, "Lastly, maybe you did not hear this fact, but it will do you good to know that Rose McGonagall's godfather is actually the current Hogwarts Headmaster."

There.

Two Gryffindors were left with their jaws on the floor, and absolutely gawking at the retreating Headmaster…

* * *

The End.

* * *

* * *

Please let me know if you ever gawk at someone and did it ever lead you to your heart's desire? Like Hermione? ... :)


End file.
